


You smashed a plate over my head

by Omness



Series: DBH rarepair week prompts [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omness/pseuds/Omness
Summary: Gavin and Sixty spend time at a park. Gavin surprises Sixty with a present.





	You smashed a plate over my head

**Author's Note:**

> For dbhrarepair week day 3. Prompt: Stars

Gavin weaved his way through the people sitting in the park, his sandals flopping against his feet. The park was crowded with chairs and blankets where people were chatting and having fun while listening to the various bands playing music. Gavin grumbled irritatedly at having to make his way through people, carrying a basket in one arm and a blanket over his shoulder. Finally he reached his destination, a single white pine a distance away from where most of the music was being performed and had fewer people around. The sight of a familiar profile had Gavin’s heart leaping and made him quicken his pace.

“Sixty!” He called waving his free hand.

Sixty turned towards the sound of Gavin’s voice, but didn’t say anything until the man was closer. “Gavin.”

“Geez babe. That’s a cold reception, not even a kiss?” Gavin said teasingly as he dropped the basket so he could spread out the blanket.

“You’re late.” Sixty stated matter-of-factly. “If you had showed up on time perhaps you would have found me in a more willing mood. Now you will never know.”

Gavin flopped onto his back on the blanket, basking in the dying rays of the summer sun. “That’s okay, I think I have something for you that’ll cheer you up.” Gavin said with a smirk and a wink.

Sixty raised an eyebrow. “You think so do you?”

“I fucking know so.” Gavin answered, then patted the blanket in an indication that Sixty should join him.

Sixty bit his lip for a moment, before finally sitting down stiffly on the blanket, knees up while he had his hands laced lightly over them.

Gavin rolled his eyes. “Are you seriously that mad? Come a little closer won’t you?”

Sixty glanced back at Gavin, an unreadable expression on his face, his LED flickering yellow for a moment, “We’re in public Gavin.”

“I didn’t say strip.” Gavin exclaimed with exasperation. “I just wanna cuddle with my boyfriend, is that too much to ask?”

Sixty stared at Gavin intensely for a moment. “What do you have for me?”

Gavin grinned cockily, “That really got your attention huh? What if I said you had to wait until the festival was over?”

“Gavin.” Sixty said warningly.

“If you want it you’re gonna have to make me give it to you.” Gavin declared.

Intrigued, Sixty shifted closer to Gavin, hovering over him. In his eyes Gavin could tell Sixty was going through several options to get what he wanted, but before he could decide Gavin lunged up and tackled Sixty, rolling them over so Sixty was on his back while Gavin was on top of him. Gavin then quickly wrapped his arms and legs tight around his boyfriend. 

“Gotcha!” Gavin crooned. “Now you have no choice but to cuddle!”

“You do realize I could easily knock you off?” Sixty questioned.

“Yep.”

Sixty bit the inside of his cheek, but wrapped his arms around Gavin, letting his hand card gently through Gavin’s hair. “Can I at least have whatever it is that you brought me?”

“Geez, impatient aren't you.” Gavin teased while looking at Sixty with amusement, but he reached over with a hand and began digging through his basket. Rustling through the food and drinks he had brought for himself and the thirium packet for Sixty just in case, finally his fingers touched the stiff edge of a box which he pulled out and handed to Sixty.

Sixty examined the wrapping on the box, holding it above Gavin’s head. “It’s a present?”

“Mmm-hmmm” Gavin hummed, staring at Sixty while his chin dug into the android’s chest.

“What for?”

“Just because.”

Sixty didn’t say anything to that, but began unwrapping the present carefully, revealing a clear plastic box with a watch inside. “A watch?” Sixty asked. “You do realize I have an internal clock right? I always know what time it is.”

“I know, but I thought it’d fit in with your 1920’s journalist look. You just need a pair of suspenders and you’re good to go.” Gavin explained, waving his hand vaguely in the air as Sixty reached over to put the wrapping paper in the basket so it wouldn’t blow away. “Honestly I didn’t even know button-ups could have short-sleeves until I saw you wearing them.”

“That’s because you never dress nicer than the generation z bum you are.” Sixty said critically, working on opening the box the watch was contained in.

“Hey, don’t knock it ‘till you try it. The clothes are comfy and I’m not wearing anything annoying like a suit just to fit some standard.”

“Still, I wish you’d at least let me buy you a suit. You would look quite dashing I think.”

Gavin snorted, resting his cheek on Sixty’s chest and looking out over the park and the people listening to music, a few of whom shot them curious looks. “Over my dead body. You can put me in whatever you want when you bury me six feet under, I won’t give a crap then.”

Underneath Gavin, Sixty went unnaturally still, even for an android. Gavin looked back up to see Sixty staring at him seriously, his eyebrows creased slightly in concern. “Please do not joke about your death Gavin.”

“I’m sorry.” Gavin said, placing an apologetic kiss on Sixty’s neck, “Won’t happen again.”

Sixty nodded in acceptance and continued the task of putting his new watch on his left wrist. It had thin leather straps with a white face on silver backing. After turning it this way and that to admire the appearance of it on his wrist, Sixty lowered it so Gavin could see.

“What do you think?”

Gavin smiled. “Looks good on you babe. If you press the button on the top it even lights up.”

Sixty hit the button Gavin indicated and multiple mostly hidden dots on the watch face lit up a faint blue. Blinking in surprise, Sixty asked, “Is that supposed to be Scorpio?”

“Yep. Thought it would suit you, since you were born a Scorpio.”

Sixty frowned. “I wasn’t ‘born,’ I was activated.”

“Born, activated, same thing really.” Gavin stated with a shrug, then looked up at Sixty expectantly, “Do you like it?”

Sixty examined the watch critically and Gavin was expecting a dismissal. He wouldn’t be surprised. He had given plenty of various gifts to Sixty and had gotten a range of reactions. From immediate hatred, to pleasure, to incredulity, and even a laugh once. So if Sixty ended up disliking it, that would be okay. Gavin figured it just helped him narrow down the kinds of things Sixty did like, he also thought it helped Sixty figure that out too.

Finally, Sixty’s lips broke into a smile. “I love it.”


End file.
